In the recent mobile terminal devices such as cellular phone, PDA, and the like, it is common with users to set the function based on the user's customization. For example, an image such as illustration, animation, or the like can be set on a phone call standby screen of a liquid crystal display as a wallpaper to meet the user's taste.
In the related art, the wallpaper for the purpose of customization is stored in a memory card as a JPEG image file, then the image file used for the setting is copied from the memory card inserted into a predetermined slot to a memory in the terminal device once in setting the wallpaper, and then the wallpaper is set by the predetermined user's operation (set forth in Non-Patent Literature 1).    Non-Patent Literature 1: Mova P506iC Instruction Manual p. 84